Symphony
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Hermione Granger was sick of life stringing her along, so when an opportunity arises to enter a competition for free dance lessons, Ginny Weasley signs her up and miraculously wins. Once she learns the instructor is none other than Marcus Flint, a boy she went to school with at Hogwarts, she can't help free drawn to the over-zealous man with the impressive moves. MarcusxHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Important:** Written for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments);

 **House:** Slytherin

 **Class: Photography**

 **Assignment:** #1- Write about someone learning to slow down and take things easy.

 **Genre:** Romance

 **Word count: 1309** (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Entry and Title)

 **Warning:** This is an AU (Alternate Universe). Magic still exists; No Voldey. Mentions of alcohol, drugs, smoking, and sex to come in future chapters. Chapter One is my entry for **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry **

**Characters:** (Main Characters are listed Alphabetically by last name.) Marcus Flint; Hermione Granger; Draco Malfoy; Harry Potter; Ginny Weasley; Ron Weasley.

 **Summary:** Hermione Granger was sick of life stringing her along, so when an opportunity arises to enter a competition for free dance lessons, Ginny Weasley signs her up and miraculously wins. Once she learns the instructor is none other than Marcus Flint, a boy she went to school with at Hogwarts, she can't help free drawn to the over-zealous man with the impressive moves. In one short month, she's hooked. The end of the free lessons are drawing to an end, but will Hermione keep true to what her heart wants or will she end it all because of her own insecurities with relationships?

 **Author's Note:** I hope y'all enjoy this piece. It'll be a very short work, maybe 5-6 chapters. I got the idea for this months ago and I didn't get too far with it due to all the other WIP's I have. But, I thought this would fit one of my Hogwarts Assignments, and it did :)

As always, enjoy

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

 **Symphony**

* * *

Hermione Granger was drowning.

In the hot, heavy fog of the studio, she could easily say that she was entranced by the mere weightlessness accompanied by the movements of the song and mesmerized by the proximity of her partner. He was doing extraordinary things to her body. He moved hands in time of the beat, finding the right erogenous zones on her body that made her mewl with each phase of his touch. His breath would course down his neck, raising the tiny hairs there while he pressed his own flustered body against her back or front, indicating to her just how much _he_ wanted her. It took everything not to sigh in pleasure at the mere feel of his body as he pressed into her with even more need. Breathlessly, Hermione twisted her body, her hand practically molding to his naked chest as her sweat covered front married his, their eyes glued to her fingers as they danced up his skin, and curled around his cheek. The rumors in school were true.

Marcus Flint was an excellent dancer…

...but what was she doing?

Just three weeks ago she had been complaining about winning the drawing that led to their entanglement together, and now look at her: practically on top of her partner, almost begging to be fucked on the speckled floor of the dance studio. If anyone had told her just how stimulating dancing could be, she wouldn't have run away at the first notion of it. Hermione had been more than pleasantly surprised when she learned she had won the all-expense paid lesson with a local dance studio her best friend, GInny Weasley, had convinced her to enter. She had laughed herself silly, but was forced by, Ginny, to try.

" _You're not going to fall flat on your arse, Hermione."_ Ginny smiled brilliantly in the memory of her conversation with her the previous month. _"I think you can pull it off. Besides, she might even teach pole dancing."_

The word did not sound as provocative as she wanted it to be. She scoffed at the idea, remembering just how flustered she was at the beginning of the month when they arrived. Ginny had tagged along for moral support, though, she knew better. She had no idea how close her assumption came to the truth and they she'd be head over heels with her dance instructor by the end of it all.

Her heart raced as Marcus 's hand gripped her elbows, the heat of the moment still flaring between them in a magnetic storm. The song had ended. They were merely combining their energies and crossing the stage with experimental, yet, animalistic steps, eyeing each other carefully to gage the other's next move.

"You're improving," he said in the same mocking tone he had taken with her at the beginning of their affair. It reminded her so much of their school days where he'd spend more time begging her to dance with him than paying attention to his studies.

" _What's it going to take for you to dance with me, Granger?" Marcus Flint asked, the stunning Slytherin waggled his eyebrows as he sat down next to her on the bench._

 _They were sitting outside in the courtyard studying when he popped the question, and all she could do was stare at the Slytherin._

The memory popped up in testament to her attraction to him. Which, acting on the more rational side, was dangerous.

For the past several years, she was all about her work. She had thrusted herself straight into University, and hadn't taken any formal break since the beginning of her studies four years ago. At twenty-two, she couldn't very well say she had missed out on the world. Even with the awards and honors, she still felt empty. Though, it had brought her to some enthralling places. Friendships were made and old ones were tested. A part of her felt as if she was missing something.

She wanted to experience life….

…but, she was sick of it stringing her along.

Quickly, Hermione shook her head, her hair spraying around her. She could feel Marcus 's eyes on her, watching her as she dropped her hands from his chest and walked to the other side of the studio. There, she toweled herself off with a fluffy white towel, paying close attention to her torso before throwing it around her neck. It had been an extremely trialing rehearsal, and the only thing on her mind was a good shower. Cold, preferably. The heat inside the room was stifling and Marcus wasn't helping. He stretched his hands above his head, causing her to be stare openly at his nice, chiseled chest in admiration before catching herself and turning away.

He smirked, knowing he had caught her. Quickly, the two of them collected their belongings and headed toward the changing rooms. At the intersection, Marcus looked at her.

"I didn't think you'd be the one to gawk so openly, Granger," he teased. "Tell me, what part of my body do you like the most?"

"None of it." Hermione murmured in embarrassment. She turned her head to look at the mirrors around them. Even motionless, she could see every angle of his exquisite physique.

"I supposed it's getting late." He said after a while. "If you can me fifteen minutes, I'd be more than happy to escort you to your place."

This invitation normally would have made her jump and down with joy, but Hermione couldn't possibly take advantage of his kindness anymore.

"Thanks alright. I can manage." she started as she made a move to enter the women's room.

"Are you sure?" he asked, brows furrowing a little at the hidden insinuation that something was amiss. Hermione knew she wasn't acting like herself, and it was only brought into question when Marcus dropped his duffle bag and grabbed her elbow almost in the same manner he had back when they were practicing. This elicited the myriad of memories, causing her to let the breath she had been holding since then to escape her lips. If it hadn't been in that instant, it had to have been the way her body seized up that Marcus was able to piece everything together. "Oh…"

"I need to go," she said rapidly, her facing flushing like crazy. Just as she was about to move, Marcus swung her around and pushed her up against the wall behind her. They stared at each other. It was only then she realized it was nearing the end of the program. Although she should be thrilled, she couldn't help feel that she'd missed this sacred place and the man who taught her to love herself and life.

"I know you felt it, Hermione," he breathed. "Any idiot can dance, but it takes true passion to achieve what we just did out there." Marcus began to nuzzle her neck. Hermione's legs grew weak until she was unable to support herself. The only thing that was keeping her together was him.

"Madness," she hissed.

"What does any of this have to do with madness?" He bit her earlobe and she let out a shuttering moan. "Fuck, you're so hot. Burning. You feel it too, right?"

Marcus nudged her legs apart, settling into the place between her thighs.

They both sighed and Hermione shifted uncomfortably, trying to gain access to Marcus' face. He was incredibly honest. Any woman would be blessed to have him in their life's, but what he was silently asking went beyond her own comprehension and she couldn't accept his invitation. Instead, she pushed her off of her and looked at him with all the appreciation she could muster.

Although he taught her how to live again, it didn't mean she was ready to love.

She didn't think he could be the one to teach her that.


	2. Chapter 2

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this," Marcus murmured, grinding his pelvis between her thighs. Hermione tilted her head back, relishing in the exquisite sensation of feeling his thick erection pressing against her. An unsettling sensation overtook her, and she knew right then and there that she was lost. The way his forearms moved as his wandering hands explored every curve and nook of her body mesmerized her and robbed her of her breath. Her nails dug into his skin as she found purchase. Powerful vibrations pulsed through her. They were definitely drowning.

Hermione was free falling into something she had no experience in, and she was loving it.

He was there to cut her loose….

...one look in his eyes and everything disappeared.

Their bodies were so close together that Hermione could feel the beat of his heart through her thin shirt. Two hearts beat in tandem. Their controlled breaths mingled together. Marcus emitted every masculine fantasy she'd ever had. There were things she'd wished he did that would make any woman lose themselves. In the past several weeks, she learned a lot about herself. At work, she was so refined and strict. With him, all of that was tossed out the window. Hermione was able to enjoy every movement of her body as it glided against his, savor every bit of heated touches as his hands caressed her in all right places. If that was what he did during his one on one sessions, she couldn't possibly imagine the type of lover he'd be outside the studio. He was passionate about what he did and that included the romantic interest he'd taken with her.

Everything about their involvement screamed forbidden. Even Hermione knew that, but she couldn't get past the fact that Marcus knew what she wanted and how to work her body. His hands maneuvered up her sides, much in the same fashion as they'd done so many times in the last couple of weeks. A fire burned its path through her body, melting her while his vigorously working hands roamed over her.

"If only you could see the way you move out there," he whispered against her ear, moving his hand and locking her left wrist to the wall behind her, entwining their fingers. He used his other hand to lightly touch her cheek, his eyes staring deeply into hers. "Something tells me if you did, you'd let go of this ridiculous notion that you're not good enough."

Marcus slowly moved one his hands to her hip, igniting the smoldering fire between her legs. Hermione threw her head back against the wall, letting out a deep sigh. She could feel her muscles relax against his touch. His lips brushed against the column of her neck.

"Oh, God, Marcus…" she breathed, closing her eyes tightly.

"That's it, Hermione. Let go…"

When his lips descended upon hers, reality shifted back.

The sensual pull of his lips became too much.

Reality struck her like a bolt of lightning. She was abruptly pulled back to her body. Before Hermione could allow Marcus to further his exploration of her body, she held up a hand to stop him, effectively breaking their kiss. Her wide eyes begged him to stop, though she felt the familiar buzz of his magic enticing her into yet another immoral dance. Everything about what they were doing was wrong. She couldn't place it specifically, but something about it didn't seem right and she knew that Marcus was able to read her like an open book. If the frightened look in her eyes was any indication, she would say she was right where he wanted her, and she didn't like it.

"What the hell do you think your doing," she asked breathlessly. Hermione wanted to knock him out, but the feeling that was slowly dissipating left her wanting more.

"Obviously misreading the situation."

"Do you think this is a joke?" Hermione pulled herself together, glaring at the older wizard as she watched him carefully.

"Of course not," Marcus hissed, running a hand through his unkempt, dark brown hair. "You make it look like it's magic… I know how cheesy that may sound, but when we dance together, I can literally feel the pulse of your magic beat within you."

"And, you thought that gave you the right to kiss me?"

"Why can't you accept that something is going on between us?"

"It's wrong," she told him hysterically. "You're just my instructor, Marcus, and nothing more!"

"You've been hurt before," Marcus deadpanned, figuring her out remarkably fast. The pleading look in his eyes was almost enough to break her, though she wasn't going down without a fight. She just couldn't let the silence that fell between them get to her. "I know you have, but I'm nothing like those other blokes. I can guarantee you that. Just give me the chance to show you."

Hermione looked away, bothered that he was able to piece it all together so quickly. The tears were already forming in her eyes but she refused to cry. As much as she would like to believe him, she couldn't. Under other circumstances, she'd be able to believe him but until such a time arose, she was left to work with her intuition and it was telling her to run.

"We can't do this anymore," Hermione whispered, pushing him away from her. Her breath hitched a little as her eyes stung. She was trying desperately not to cry. She put a considerable amount of distance between them. As she shifted the strap of her bag, she could feel his eyes on her. The distance was enough to quench the thirst she was feeling but not extinguish the fire that was left burning in its wake. Her body yearned to be touched by him; her soul was already singing that sweet song, teetering on the edge of euphoria, but she couldn't allow herself to be caught up by his dominating presence. Marcus was only her dance instructor and nothing more. "Today is my last day and after this, I won't ever see you again."

The look in Marcus' eyes was that of absolute recognition.

Hermione knew he was hurt and confused, but she couldn't bring herself to fall for him, especially not now. It was never her intention to lead him astray. She would have to be a complete fool not to acknowledge that something was going on between them. They led totally separate lives. Though, it was because of her own stupidity that things got too far. She moved away, walking back toward the women's changing room, forever sealing her fate knowing that the very last image of him would be burned in her mind until she died. The ache was palpable, and it was one she was sure he felt.

There was another pressing manner, but Hermione refused to let it get to her. Over the last several weeks, Marcus shared more with her than an old schoolmate should. During their late night sessions, having already spent hours in the smoldering cage of the dance studio, he confessed to her that he was seeing Astoria Greengrass, one of their old schoolmates from Hogwarts. She'd been one of the beauties of Slytherin, though Hermione knew she could never hold a torch to her in Marcus' eyes. The tabloids of their affair said it all, even if it was hard to believe the rumors. The news should've scared her away, but it didn't. Hermione stayed because denying the strong feeling that was building between them would've killed her and she couldn't let it go, especially after all the time they'd spent together.

"It wouldn't be fair to Astoria," she whispered, the ache in her chest deepening. "What would she say if she ever found out about this?"

"To hell with Greengrass," Marcus growled, stalking toward her again. "I don't want her. I want _you._ "

"You think that's a good enough excuse?" When he didn't answer, Hermione continued. "You have a future, Marcus and an inheritance to collect if you were to join families with Astoria. You can't stand there and say that isn't important to you."

Hermione knew she struck an aberrant nerve with him because the look in his eyes said it all. Marcus dropped his arm, staring at her with a mixture of exhaustion and complete devastation.

"That's it, then?" Marcus asked, his voice cracking in a mixture of bitterness and disbelief. "You're just going to leave, just like that? After all that we've been through over the last few weeks?"

He didn't even try to refute what she'd just said. It only added to the anger she was feeling within.

"We're done here," she reminded him, her voice carrying down the hallway as she glanced at the woman's changing room. Her chest ached at the thought of it. Did she really want to leave him? Perhaps it was her past experiences that were pulling her back. Just one quick move and she would be free...

"Hermione…"

"Please, just let me go," she insisted reverently, the tears staining her cheeks. Hermione pulled out of Marcus' hold and she stumbled away. Turning, she looked at him. If this were to be her last time with him, she wanted to drink him in. Although he was considerably different from the rest of the boys they'd went to school with, there was something troubling about him that she just couldn't place…

...it was as if she couldn't fully trust him. What he said about not being like other blokes was a load of rubbage and he knew it. Men were all the same. Why would she chase after some guy when she had her career? It was certainly more than enough to sustain her for the remainder of her days.

But, would it honestly be enough?

Could she live with herself knowing that all her friends were marrying and having children? Could she honestly walk away from Marcus, given the obvious attraction and spark between them? Granted, she was still young and vibrant. The concept of marriage was still a fresh one, and she had more than enough time to find someone to settle down with. However, the energy she felt with Marcus would never be the same with anyone else. If she was honest with herself, the thought of being with a man other than him would lead to unfulfilling life. So, who was she really fooling? What was she really running from other than her own insecurities?

"Why are you so inclined to leave," he asked. "Are you really willing to throw this all away and go back to your simple life?"

"I don't want to get attached," Hermione confessed, her heartbreaking. "Don't act like you don't know. Back at Hogwarts, all you cared about was getting your dick wet. You don't care about me at all."

"Of course I care," he hissed lowly, his hand coming down on the wall beside them rather harshly. She jumped at the resounding slap of his hand against the hard surface and she stared at him. "Why do you think I was so fucking persistent all those years? For Crice sake, Hermione! You had me wrapped around your little finger and you had no clue! I may have been some horny little bastard in school but it's only ever been you. You've just got to let me show you."

A warmth she'd never knew swept over her. Hermione trembled, unable to move and Marcus took his chance and started after her.

"Today doesn't have to end." He stalked toward her in a determined pursuit. She made it as far as the women's locker room when she stopped and turned. The look in his eyes made her melt. Her body trembled as he advanced toward her, his body glistening from their previous performance while his eyes grew darker. The image of him made her body buzz excitedly, and never really felt something like it, Hermione didn't know what to do. Marcus never looked so enticing in his sweats, his muscles flexing as he lifted an arm up and trapped her against the wall once again. He gripped the wall above her head, almost digging his nails into it. He leaned into her. "I can show you more if you want."

Once again, they were only inches apart. Only separated by a thin veil that could have easily been closed. She wanted nothing more to close that distance and be entrapped by him.

Hermione lifted her head, their lips a breath away from one another.

What she would give to taste them one last time. Perhaps, she'd finally be sedated.

"Just say the word, Hermione, and I can give you everything you ever wanted." His breathed in deeply and exhaling slowly. The look in his eyes wasn't of desperation but a plea.

He was trying to control himself and the dancing of their heartbeats couldn't have been louder.

"I can't do it, Marcus." Hermione gulped, her throat suddenly dry. Every nerve in her body protested. She wanted to jump into his arms and let him show her exactly what she'd been missing all these years. The nagging image of Astoria and him disrupted any chance of her accepting his proposal.

"What is it that you can't do?" She bit her lip and his eyes narrowed, watching the little act of hers. "I thought you were enjoying our sessions together?"

"I was," she confessed," but, it's the end of our entanglement. We just finished our last session."

"What if I told you it wasn't?" Marcus breathed, his lips tickling her ear. She gasped, her body growing hot again. "What if I told you that you want to continue this just as much as I do. Don't deny it, Hermione. I know you do. I can feel it. Just let me show you how amazing we are together."

Something in the back of her mind clicked. Before she realized it, she had consented. She whispered something, unaware of her own actions until Marcus grabbed her hand and tugged her along.

"Come with me," Marcus insisted, threading their fingers together and turning toward the studio. She stumbled, trying to keep up with his long strides.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to show you exactly what I meant that we're good together."

"By going back to the studio?" Hermione looked at him skeptically.

Marcus stopped and turned. "You're a visual learner, Hermione. You thrive on someone showing you what there is to be learned. If no one else has been able to, then I might still have a chance to show you. What do you say? Will you let me show you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** I'm terribly sorry chapter two came so late! I was waiting for the results of the first chapter before continuing with the story. I hope this chapter is satisfactory for y'all. Chapter three should be published sometime next week. If not, then definitely before Christmas :)

As always, enjoy

-Carolare Scarletus


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione watched breathlessly at the way Marcus' body rippled with every flawless motion. The beat of the music played heavily on her chest, sending thrumming vibrations through her body. She fought the urge to join him. Watching him pour out all his moves into the steps was painful, knowing that Marcus was trying to make her understand something that she couldn't grasp. She was still a novice compared to the Adonis in front of her who had been dancing his entire life, not stopping for a moment to let life to catch up to him and ruin it. The moment was incredibly perfect, though something in the back of her mind was telling her to escape. For the first time in her life, she didn't listen and she joined him on the dance floor, throwing her ambitions to the wind and allowing the upbeat music to take control of her body.

The first time she attempted to dance, she'd been terribly hopeless. She earned several well-deserved taunts of disapproval, but if it wasn't for Marcus' boisterous cheers of approbation, Hermione would've given up. It was scary to know just how much she improved in the short weeks she'd been under his care; instead of jeers, the group she worked with cheered her on but it couldn't compare the standing ovation that Marcus was giving her now. He stopped to watch her, fixated on her smooth movements as she danced boldly across the floor. She extended her arms about her gracefully while keeping her form in perfect alignment with the rest of her body.

She didn't know what was compelling her, but she didn't dare fight it.

Slowly, Marcus began to circle around her, his eyes glued on her as he drank her in. Hermione's breath hitched, her body warming up to the hungry look in his eyes and the growing heat that was beginning to swallow her up. She was definitely drowning, that much was certain.

The first time she saw him dance, she had been captivated.

He moved with such ferocity that it was hard to keep track of his movements. During random times of the day, he would break out in dance in the middle of walking down the corridors at Hogwarts or join in with the choir as they practiced in the courtyard with an impromptu demonstration of what the human body was really capable of. Marcus was able to contort his body, use it as if it were various musical instruments without any previous knowledge of what that may have sounded. His ability to tell a story was remarkable and inspiring within their own rights. Hermione was astounded by the way he was able to captivate people. Everyone stopped and stared, but only Hermione was truly perplexed by the sheer volume and weight of his performance. It was like his magic was reaching out and brushing against her very soul. Now, as it is, she was able to an intricate part of what he'd spent years trying to create.

Marcus joined her side, nudging her feet apart and bringing one of his hands to rest peacefully on her shoulders.

"Bring your arms out, just like that," Marcus murmured, demonstrating the very pose he'd shown her during their first lesson by extending his own arm outward and pulling it back in. "Remember what I told you? Keep your core tight and don't forget to breathe."

"How is this going to show me what you meant?" Hermione furrowed her brows, confused. "I don't understand."

"Of course you understand," he breathed against her ear, pressing the front of his body against her back. She could feel every muscle and deep impression as she collapsed against him. Marcus pulled her back up, extending his own hand and twining his fingers together with hers. His hot breath fanned down her neck, sending her into a spiraling state of delirium and she was helpless to the extreme pull of his energy. "Just listen to your body," he whispered, nuzzling her neck delicately.

Hermione breathed in deeply, arched her back and brought her hands toward her chest. Marcus wrapped his arms around her torso, joining the place where her hands touched her breast. In that instant, they began to dance. The tempo of the song was beautifully sweet, something so defined and soft that it took her breath away just by listening to its serene words. Their movements were precise and there was something unique about it that made Hermione's heart race more. They leaned to one side, bringing their hands together before jumping and pulling away from one another. Hermione walked away, Marcus hot on her tail. He threw his arms around her torso as she dipped forward before falling back and collapsing against the weight of his body. They pulled apart again, throwing their arms out meaningfully and separating their legs in a powerful stance. They danced together until the song reached a crescendo and their movements exploded.

All of their pent up emotion poured out.

It was something the likes of which Hermione never felt before.

Marcus rounded her, brought her head against her chest before grabbing her hand and twirled her around. The fast pace was matched with a more vigorous one, which left them breathless by the time they reached the other side of the studio. The music slowed down and Marcus gave her an almost hungry look, breathing heavily as if to stop his racing heart as they become encapsulated by the mirrors and the heated stare of the lights. Hermione returned the stare, fighting off every instinct that was plaguing her. She wanted to run to him and never let go. This time, she trampled the feelings before they were able to get to her. If this is what he wanted to show her, then so be it. She didn't give a damn anymore and was more than willing to admit that she wanted him too.

"I want everything from you, but will you give it to me?"

Before Hermione could protest, Marcus vanished from sight.

She watched from the corner of her eye as he stripped his t-shirt, revealing a tight, corded waist and perfectly sculpted chest and arms. Hermione silently gawked at him, knowing somewhere in the back of her mind and the barricade of mirrors surrounding them that he knew she was looking at him. She couldn't help herself… he was just that admirable.

Marcus walked over to where the sound system sat, going through a collection of CDs he kept there. His fascination with Muggle technology astounded her, and so did the song he chose to put on. It was the most intense song he had in his playlist, one of which required an extreme amount of physical contact. She'd seen him teach during his beginner classes this particular dance. A heat she hadn't known began to rise with her, originating deep with her stomach and fanning out to the rest of her body. There it was again… the inexplicable sensation of his magic drawing energy from her. A fire burned through her where ice once stood. Hermione began to turn, finally catching his sinful gaze in one of the mirrors in the corner of the room.

It was only then that she realized just how handsome Marcus had become. In school, he'd been some scrawny and fearful little boy with crooked teeth. Now, he was a man and shining with every bit of masculinity just by the way he held himself. He'd gotten his teeth fixed, his acne cleared up, and his features became sharper through the years. There wasn't a single thing about him that Hermione didn't admire and it didn't help that he was parading around without a shirt on, giving her just a taste of what sort of vigorous and fulfilling relationship she could have with him. Marcus was ambitious and didn't take shit from anyone, so why couldn't she just accept that he was exactly what she wanted? He didn't look like he wanted to settle down, but that didn't mean he didn't want to try and fight for something he wanted.

And, that was her.

" _Girl, you're perfect_ ," he began to sing in perfect harmony to the song. "This is the one I taught my beginner class, remember?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't deny it, Hermione. I know you were looking and I know you liked what you saw."

Hermione licked her lips, thinking back on the lucky girl he'd picked to demonstrate the dance moves with. A kind of jealousy had burned through her that day and she hadn't seemed to forget the way he took her body, almost making love to her right in front of the rest of the class. The forbidden moves were almost too much to bear and it was only then she realized the irresistible attraction she had for Marcus. She supposed it had something to do with his use of magic to coax those poor Muggle girls; he did pick a good profession to, though she didn't condone the use of charms to loosen them up.

"You're using your magic."

"I'm not using any of my magic, Granger," he chuckled darkly, grinding his pelvis to the beat of the music. Before she knew it, he was out of sight. The mirrors did little to help her search for the missing wizard as he bled seamlessly into the rushing air as it circulated around her. Her breath stilled for a beat. "You think I'm that low to use it on my students? That is all you."

"Your abnormally high energy is my fault?"

"No," he chuckled, sending waves of pleasure through her body. "But, I can credit it to something else…"

Suddenly, the music started up again, this time with a faster and vigorous beat. He wasn't just tempting her now, he was daring her to join him.

Hermione sprung into action, letting her body move freely to the drum of the music. She swung her arms backward, jutting her chest out as she dramatically dipped her body backward. A mountainous sensation swept over her and she became lost to whatever aphrodisiac he was pumping into her veins. Marcus jolted forward, joining her with rigorous moves to match her own. Before she knew it, he had her trapped, his body molded to hers, his hands roaming over her sides and back. He spun her around, having her face the mirrors in front of them to pay witness to their combined dance. Separately, they were amazing. Together, they created something truly breathtaking.

"I think you fell in love with me," he said to her," or you were deeply troubled by the fact I was dancing with someone other than you."

"Nonsense," she hissed, ignoring his taunts as she moved across the room. "Why would I be troubled watching you dance with her?"

"Does it offend your fragile sensibilities?" Marcus arched a brow. hitting below the belt with his next comment. "Do you think I've fucked Astoria?"

Hermione licked her lips. "I-I assumed that you had…"

"I haven't… contrary to popular belief, I never touched her," he confessed as if he was talking nonchalantly about the weather. "Greengrass is a great friend, but she's lacking severely in the creative department."

"Are you saying she's a shit dancer?"

"The worst," he laughed, his voice ricocheting off the walls. "Now, you. You're a different study. You've always been so eager to learn and I was more than willing to teach you. I've never seen such enthusiasm, even in my years of teaching dance."

Hermione knew Marcus was watching her, just as she'd done with him weeks ago.

"What did you hate most about it," he continued on as if the topic of seeing him dance with someone else didn't bother her. Astoria was one thing, but she knew now what he thought of her. Knowing that nothing happened between the two of them continued to fuel the hatred and insecurities in her heart. The more he talked, the harder it became for her to concentrate. She was losing her battle with him, losing the momentous connection she had with the music. Her movements became weak and exaggerated. Soon, she found herself stopping altogether to collect her breath. Marcus was instantly there, his hand running up her torso.

It was unbelievable what a simple touch could do to her.

"Don't," she warned him powerlessly, batting his hand away from her. Hermione wanted to run away despite the fact she was decidedly attracted to him. She didn't know how to deal with these aggressive feelings, but what she did know that the thought of him being with someone wasn't something she wanted to accept. Had it been during their first lesson, surrounded by all his students when he gave a simple demonstration with that girl? Who knows. All she knew now was that she couldn't pull away even if she wanted to.

Although she wanted to pull away from him altogether, she couldn't help melt into his touch.

"You were jealous of her," he deadpanned, circling around her predatorily.

"No, I wasn't."

"Did you imagine what it must have felt," Marcus was relentless with his attack as he ran his hand up her side, plucking at her drenched shirt and feeling the skin beneath it curl to his touch. "The way our bodies molded together….it was beautiful. If only you would let me show you. Perhaps, you would stop denying yourself such pleasure. I know you're yearning to touch me, Hermione. Just like she did, but you're too scared. You're too frightened that you'd fall so deep you'd never be able to crawl back out. Not that I'd let you. I swear, after having the first fucking taste of you, I'm never letting you go."

Marcus pulled away, wandlessly changing the song once again.

She was sick of him playing with her. More so, she was sick with herself.

When was she going to learn out to set herself free? What was the point of holding onto this cliff she was so afraid of falling off?

In the back of her mind, she thought of an answer and as she did, Hermione turned to find a collective group of students watching as they battled with their emotions. She'd never had such a huge audience before, especially at school when her intellectual needs to do well was trampled by the pressure of her fellow Housemates. A kind of exhilarating need filled her veins. She took a deep breath in, gasping as Marcus tucked his hand into her elbow and pulled her close.

"They're watching you," she breathed, turning up to look at his eyes.

"No," he shook his head, almost laughing. "They're watching you. You're brilliant, Hermione."

"I never knew it could be like this…"

Marcus tucked a stray hair behind her ear, tilted her head up and said," You never allowed yourself that feeling."

She looked at him. "Will it always be like this?"

"If you want it to be," he told her softly. "Just feel me and only me."

Hermione looked at the group of students, finding their numbers were dwindling. Soon, they were alone again. The lights outside the room dimmed and silence prevailed. The only thing keeping them from breaking was the pounding beat of the music as it urged their bodies to move again. Before she knew it, she was consenting. By now, she was submitting and it was clear in Marcus' eyes that he had darker intentions that she was led to believe.

"I've been doing this for a while now. When I heard I'd be teaching the winner of the drawing, I could hardly fucking believe it," he confessed to her, walking up to her before threading his fingers through her curly brown hair, trying to convey to her something she couldn't understand as he brought her back to him. "Imagine my surprise when I found out that you were the winner of that bloody drawing. For Crice sake, Hermione. I've been asking you for years to dance with me, so explain to me why it took some bloody drawing to finally get you?"

"I don't know."

"Of course you know," he urged, pulling her body flush against his. She could feel every sensual inch of his body as she pressed against him, not to mention his persistent arousal through his sweatpants. He was long and thick, and she briefly wondered what it would like to have him inside of her. They were a perfect match. "Have I proven it to you yet, or would you like another demonstration?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. Instead, she looked up and abruptly brought her hands up to his cheeks, pulling him down with such speed that it had her head spinning with the first taste of his lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** This took longer than I wanted to write, but I hope it meet your expectations. :) I do have a new WIP featuring Charlie and Hermione, if y'all are interested. I'm just waiting for my grade on it before continuing and I hope I don't have to wait to long to publish it.

As always, enjoy.

-Carolare Scarletus


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** As you can imagine, this is a steamy chapter and it can be hard to concentrate on writing a scene that flows well. I may go back in a future date to flesh it out a bit more and heavily edited. Other than that, this is it! There will be one or two more chapters before this narrative is completed and I'm hoping to finish this work by the end of February :)

 **Warning:** This chapter contains a sex scene. Reading discretion is advised.

 _As always, enjoy._

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

Hermione was definitely burning.

Her entire body went up in flames as Marcus' hands tugged frantically at her shirt. When he successfully pulled her it over her head, his fingers caressed her sides and she let out a gasp before he drew her back in with another searing kiss. He tugged her closer, allowing her to press against his front and feel the protruding shape of his erection and the heat of the inferno consuming him. Their heated breaths mingled for a moment before Marcus pulled away with a grin. His chest heaved noticeably as he looked at her; whatever he was thinking, Hermione could see it clearly in his eyes

"Did I convince you yet," he asked smuggly.

Hermione couldn't think through her lust induced mind.

Finally, she nodded," Yes…" Her confirmation was all Marcus needed. "Marcus, just how long have you been keeping this secret?"

Marcus didn't answer immediately. Instead, he reached out and fisted his hand into her hair before yanking her head back. He kissed her, driving his tongue deep into her mouth and slightly tickling the roof of her mouth. She let out a loud moan, her own hands fumbling with the outline of his sweatpants. She broke the kiss and cursed softly underneath her breath. The damn pants would be the death of her if she didn't find a way to quickly get them past his waist. She wanted to taste his glorious manhood, to bring him so deep within her throat that he'd have no choice but to let her swallow all of his seed.

"Need some help there," he chuckled lowly, his eyes glowing as he stared heatedly at her.

"Magic them off!" Hermione tugged on them again but it was to no avail. The strings of his pants were so tightly drawn that she'd risk breaking them just to feel his thick manhood in her hot little hands.

Marcus stopped her fruitless desire to get him naked for a second. "Now, where's the fun in that, hmm? I would much rather take our time. It's only taken me _years_ to get through to you, Hermione. You've been a heartless little tease, don't you agree?"

She shuddered at the thought he could do to her.

If his amazing ability to dance was any indication as to what kind of lover he was, then Hermione was in for a long night of rigorous love-making. It would be the likes of which she'd never experienced, not that she had a lot of experience to begin with. There was one drunken night with Ron that made things awkward for the both of them for a few months. The other time was with a Muggle boyfriend who she'd been seeing. She almost thought he'd proposed to her, but then she found out he'd been cheating on her the entire time they were together. Hermione was left heartbroken and vowed that she'd never to fall for someone unless she knew for sure that they were right for her. The silence became a vessel in which she lived her life. That is, until she won the drawing and started her lessons with Marcus.

He was unlike anyone she'd ever been with.

There was something undeniable that was drawing her into him and she couldn't help align the beat of her soul with his.

His song was on repeat, and she couldn't help but be swayed by his hypnotic movements.

"Crice, Marcus," Hermione moaned, moving toward him, "just fucking take me. Dirty this studio up as much as you want. I don't care as long as you make me yours."

"Christ, Hermione" Marcus pulled on her ponytail again, yanking her head backward while he collected his breath. "You deserve better than getting fucked on the floor."

"I don't care," she licked her lips as she wrapped her arms around his neck and drew him in. She kissed his neck, allowing her tongue to dart out and leave a searing trail from the crook of his neck down to his chest. Marcus threw his head backward and sighed deeply. His free hand gripped her shoulder tightly and didn't let go even with she bite his right nipple gently. She let the budding flesh move soundlesly between her teeth before she laved the area. Hermione drew up, daring him to do something for her little stunt but he stood there, breathing heavily. "Don't make me demonstrate _my_ moves. I may not be an experienced lover, but I do have a few tricks at my disposal."

"I fucking hate every single one of those bastards that touched you," he growled.

Hermione looked down and grinned.

His cock was pulsing underneath his sweatpants and it took every bit of her energy not to let her hands wander to his throbbing erection.

"Just as much as I hate Astoria."

"So, you _were_ jealous."

Hermione bit her lip, a hungry look eclipsing her eyes. "Of course I was. Astoria is a fairly attractive girl."

"That she is," he pondered musingly. "But, I've never fucked her, Hermione. In fact, I used her as inspiration that allowed you to draw out your passion. I must say, you were irresistible when you thought I took Astoria home with me. If I knew that all it took was to mention another woman I would've done it sooner."

Hermione narrowed her eyes,"You lied to me?"

"I had to, otherwise I wouldn't have seen you at your full potential."

"What else were lying about?" She didn't know whether or not to be angry at him. She'd been lied to before, but for some reason she needed to know what else Marcus was hiding.

"I was engaged to Astoria at one point, that part was true. Though, we both didn't want to be pinned down by someone we hate."

"You two hate each other?"

"Not necessarily," he chuckled. Marcus smoothed his hands over her sides calmingly. "Greengrass is a great friend. We just weren't in love. The marriage was arranged by our families in order to form a secured bond or some shit. It's a Pureblood thing, so you wouldn't understand the lengths we go in order to save our asses, even at the expense of our children. Neither of us wanted to get married, and the tabloids you've seen recently are a load of bull.

"What about-"

Marcus immediately stopped her. "Rita Skeeter is a bitch and she'd do anything for a good story. She just so happened to pick with the wrong Slytherins to mess with. Our families threatened to sue her if she didn't stop her desperate pursuit for the next biggest scandal. Needless to say, she stopped and they've finally gotten off our backs about the whole affair. It's a good thing because it would've been a loveless marriage. I suspect we both would have cheated on each other and caused a more riveting scandal for Skeeter to wet her knickers at night. "

"So, you've never been in love with her," Hermione couldn't help but ask. Her heart fluttered wildly within her chest as he took a second longer to answer. All this time she'd put up such a thick barrier that it morphed her perception of Marcus. She thought he was just some playboy, but now she saw him in a whole new light. He had a passion for dance and his eagerness to teach was astonishing.

"Of course not, Hermione." Marcus lifted a hand to her cheek before caressing the soft skin underneath her lower lip. "Like I said, Astoria is a shit dancer and I only got into this to get to you. I've wanted you to dance with me for as long as I can remember..."

"Please don't tell me you orchestrated the whole drawing," she laughed.

He feigned mischief for minute before laughing himself. "Nah, my students came up with that idea. I only agreed because a certain red-haired witch graced my presences and-"

"Ginny's taken your class?"

Marcus gripped her hands and chuckled. "Why, are you gonna get feisty over thinking I fucked her too?"

She shook her head," No, I was just wondering why she came here."

"She was worried about you, Granger," he told her softly. "Something do with you breaking up with your boyfriend a few months ago or some shit. At that time, I didn't pry. We were just student and teacher and I had to hold myself on countless occasions. As our lessons progressed, I could tell something was troubling you; the way you danced and carried yourself was like watching a Greek tragedy and I just had to get through to you that life is more than troubled relationships. There are so many wonderful things in this world and it's up to you to decide who you share it with. You had to open your heart to these things and thank God I was able to do that for you."

Marcus tilted her head up and kissed her softly. With each pull of their lips, the kiss became progressively more urgent. Hermione struggled against the incredible hold he had on her wrists but gave up. While she contemplated her friend showing up to the studio and what she could possibly have inquired about, Marcus was making quick work of her shirt. She raised her hands slightly over her head, allowing him to take the flimsy piece of clothing off her body. There, he took a step back, admiring her half-clothed body.

"I didn't know you had a tattoo," he murmured, his eyes zeroing in on the small fragment of an inscription on her left hip bone. "What does it say?"

"Why don't you take my pants off and find out," Hermione quirked an eyebrow. She tugged on the band of her pants, wiggling her ass as she turned and slowly pulled them over the round flesh. Hermione could see Marcus' eyes darkening through the revealing surface of the many mirrors in the studio. As always, they revealed more than she could ever imagine. The muscles in his back were taunt; the veins in his arms were protruding underneath hard, lean flesh. Even his breathing had become heavy and she knew that she had exactly where she wanted him to be. "Come on, Marcus. Don't tell me all those rumors at school were false. Show me how all those women like it."

"I'll show you more than that…"

And, this is when he snapped.

Marcus pushed her firmly against the mirror and slide his hand to her backside. He slapped one cheek then the other. She jolted at the unexpected slaps before melting when his hand pushed her legs apart and roughly caressed the soft flesh between her thighs. Hermione moaned in pleasure, trembling in anticipation. She said this once before and she'd say it again. If Marcus was such an amazing danger, then sex with him would be pure bliss.

"You wanna play, little girl," he growled. "Then, let's play."

Marcus pushed her pants all the way down, exposing her lower body to him in ways she never imagined.

She tried to look back but she found that she couldn't. The bastard had whispered some sort of immobilizing spell on her and all she could do was watch through the mirrors what he was about to do to her.

"Want to watch, hm?" Marcus clicked his tongue, rubbing two fingers against her moistness. He purposely hit her clit with each measures stroke of her slit. He turned to teasing her entrance. His fingers slide lovingly through her soft folds and a single finger entered her pussy. He began fucking her with his middle finger, applying a generous amount of pressure in the one spot that made her squeal. "Gods, you're so wet, so smooth. I suppose it shouldn't be a surprise that you like to keep yourself shaved, huh?"

Hermione couldn't think…

...all she could think about was the pleasure he was giving her and how she managed to last this long without his touch. There were times during their lessons that all she could think about was feeling his length driving into her; she found herself tangled up in these fantasies on more than one occasion and now she was living one of them. Before she could even entertain the idea again, Marcus introduced a second finger. She felt so full yet so empty; all she wanted now was to feel the entirety of him driving into her tightness, his essence coating her walls. She wanted him to fill her pussy and imprint his very soul into her body.

...she wanted to be consumed by the emotions he'd held onto after all this time.

Marcus pulled back and Hermione reverently moved against the loss of his touch.

"What are you doing," she moaned, arching her back. Hermione looked up at the mirror in front of her, desperate for him to return to her.

"I'm setting up a glamor" he told her. "There's another class being held next door and I wouldn't want anyone walking in at the wrong time. Besides, you're too fucking gorgeous for anyone else to see."

"That's entirely unnecessary!"

"Would you prefer a nice dinner before I fucked you into my bedpost," he growled, throwing his wand on the floor before gripping her hips. At some point he'd taken off his pants. She could feel his thick shaft tease the flesh between her thighs before he slid his cock between her slit and coated himself in her sweet essence. He purposely slide the length of his shaft through her folds, making sure to hit her nub with each hard thrust. He did this several times before finally aligned his prick against her tight entrance and said, "Something tells me you wouldn't mind someone watching you get fucked by me."

"I'm not into voyeurism," she moaned, rocking her body. "Just fuck me already, or are too scared that you're a shit lover?"

"Jesus fucking Christ," Marcus hissed, plunging into her sex with full force. Hermione arched her back as the head of his hardness slammed into her cervix which sent convulsion of unadulterated pleasure to shoot down her spine and to her toes. Inch by glorious inch he imbedded himself into her tightness. Before long, she was blissfully filled. "Ahh, that's it baby." He pulled all the way out before slamming back in, emphasizing the total control and power he had over her…

...and he fucked her just like that.

Marcus alternated between languid strokes before surprising her with hard and fast pumps of his cock. Hermione gasped, meeting him thrust for thrust until she came all over his hard shaft and showered him with her warm essence. He'd whisper sweet nothings into her ear, praising her for letting loose for him. His hands came to rest on her breasts; his fingers played with her nipples until they were hardened peaks and raw with the rough treatment he was bestowing on them. Hermione let a cry, clenching her thighs together as another orgasm overtook her when he reached between her legs and rigorous rubbed her clit. He wasn't just riding her the way she wanted; he was giving her exactly what she'd been craving since their first session together.

"Oh, God Marcus," she threw her head back and felt his teeth sinking into her shoulder. His lips kissed the back of her neck before her ears picked up on his heavy breathing. All she could think about was the glorious feeling of his prick driving into her and how much pleasure she'd been denying herself. She could tell he was holding back, but the only thing she wanted was to feel him lose control and come inside of her. "K-keep going. D-don't stop," she screamed, swirling her hips in a fashion that made him momentarily lose the controlled speed he'd worked so hard to maintain.

"Tell me you want to be fucked hard and fast," he slammed his cock all the way to the hilt and swirled his hips. He pulled out, slowly slide in between her folding and coating himself with her juices. Hermione trembled violently as she tried to grab onto something that would keep her afloat. Without warning, he slammed into her, taking his time to build her back up again.

"Marcus, please," she whispered. Hermione was on the verge of plummeting and she wanted to take him with her. "Just come for me… come for me, please!"

"That's not what I asked," he growled, pulling away from her completely.

Hermione let a desperate plea for him to return but he didn't comply.

Instead, he turned around so her back was facing the mirror. His lips descended onto hers, and the searing kiss was the only thing that anchored her to the ground. She wanted him back inside of her, but Marcus had other plans.

"Let's put your flexibility to the test, shall we?" Marcus lifted her right leg over his shoulder as he fell to his knees, his head leveled with her dripping sex.

"Marcus, no…"

"I've wanted to taste you the second you walked through my door, Hermione." Marcus bent his head down and licked the slippery area just above her small nub, causing her to throw her head back against the mirror. She looked up and she could see every delicious little act he was bestowing on her. Hermione never had someone touch her so intimately; the first lick of his tongue nearly made her faint but he didn't allow her. He continued his ministrations, alternating between soft licks of his tongue and bites to her outer lips. Hermione trembled in his merciful ministrations.

"God, you taste so fucking good," he murmured, licking her clit again. He swirled his tongue around the hood before taking a long and sensuous lick of her folds. Hermione convulsed beautifully for him. She combed her fingers through his dark mane, pulling on the fistful of hair in a silent plea for him to keep going. Her orgasm was mounting and she wanted to shatter with his sinful lips on her. She began undulating her hips, trying to gain more friction against her clit. An insatiable appetite enveloped her and she desperately abstained from coming. She didn't want to unless he was driving his delicious length inside of her. When she could no longer hold off, she let out a startled cry.


End file.
